Amor Toxico
by eljefe2000
Summary: Vanitas, el villano mas querido del kingdom hearts, en una nueva misión, sobrevivir a Rina Vi Britannia (RTN de Nunnally), una chica que hará lo que sea, para que nuestro villano sea solo de ella, podrá sobrevivir nuestro villano mas odioso?
**_El actual fic participa en el Reto Especial: ¡Larga Vida RPG! Para el foro Anteiku. Ni Kingdom Hearts ni Code Geass me pertenecen, de lo contrario esta marihuanada seria cannon, así que comencemos, Advertencia: Rtn de Nunnaly pasa a Llamarse Rina.._**

 _Que puedo decir, todo comenzó como un juego, yo solo quería alguien a quien molestar, nunca pensé terminar en esta situación, pero aquí estoy, que a que me refiero?, bueno, comencemos desde esta mañana, Soy Vanitas y así fue como comenzó mi "pesadilla", esa maldita bruja de Rina hacia ruido como siempre, desde que la conocí después de la desaparición de Wright y la chica rara, no hace mas que molestarme..._

 _-Quieres callarte la boca de una buena vez bruja?- le grite a la chica que, si bien se enojo, hizo caso omiso a mi grito, una mañana normal en este infierno de escuela-_

 _-Deberías levantarte bastardo- dijo ella con su sorna habitual, debería... cálmate Vanitas, no puedes calcinarla, eso te pondría como el monstruo que ese bastardo de la Keyblade cree que eres-_

 _-No deberías estar en clases bruja?- le pregunte con una sonrisa burlona-_

 _-idiota- fue lo único que me respondió mientras yo me levantaba y reía sarcásticamente-_

 _-Como sea, acaso eres mala con todos o te da placer molestarme?- dije mientras ella me soltaba un golpe y se iba impulsando su silla ella sola, fue mi imaginación o estaba sonrojada?-_

 _-Que le pasa a la bruja?- dije mientas suspiraba y me iba a ver si me comunicaba con el maestro Xehanort-_

 _Pov Rina_

 _-Estúpido bastardo, idiota- dije para mi misma, el nunca entiende nada-_

 _En ese momento recordé unas palabras de mi hermano "Los hombres somos muy estúpidos en ocasiones, el nunca lo sabrá, si no se lo dices", estúpido Vanitas, me haces pensar cosas estúpidas y desagradables..._

 _Pov Vanitas._

 _-No se donde esta Wright- le dije al maestro que seguía hablando como si le prestara atención- sabe, debo irme- dije mientras le colgaba- Maldita sea, me preocupa la bruja invalida- dije mientras iba a buscarla-_

 _-Oye tu- me dijo un chico que yo conocía bien-_

-Que quieres Lucario?- le dije burlona mente-

-Es Mr.L, como sea, solo quería comprobar que eras Vanitas- dijo ese rarito que solo se limito a irse-

Estuve un rato vagando hasta que volví al cuarto por la lluvia, la bruja estaba ahí viendo la lluvia por la ventana...

-Me dirás que te paso esta mañana?- le dije algo calmado para no alterarla, presten atención, aquí es donde se vuelve interesante el asunto-

-A ti que te importa bastardo- me dijo ella enojada, pero que mierda,, si yo no le había echo nada, al menos no en esta ocasión-

-Maldita bruja invalida, solo trato de ser amable- le dije mientras gritaba-

-Estúpido troglodita- dijo ella mientras yo me enojaba, no se que es Trogloeso, pero debe ser malo-

-Niña mimada come libros- le dije mientras la veía, nos comenzamos a acercar de forma peligrosa, pero ninguno se daba cuenta por la discusión-

-Te odio, solo eres un idiota- dijo mientras yo cometía el primer strike-

-Y yo te amo- le grite antes de sonrojarme y salir corriendo por la puerta, genial ahora, aparte de idiota soy cobarde-

Pov Rinney.

-Ese bastardo- dije sonrojada y sin poder dejar de sonreír, Vanitas idiota- no me dejo responder, supongo que ahora sera con echos y no con palabras- dije mientras unas ideas locas pasaban por mi cabeza, un día muy interesante-

Pov Vanitas

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda mientras yo suspiraba, esta sera una larga semana...

-Supongo que volveré al cuarto- dije mientras volvía al cuarto, todo parecía normal, Rina dormía y yo podía descansar en paz-

A la mañana siguiente, volvió la rutina, pero esa bruja se le ocurrió tocar un tronbon en mi oreja, haciéndome caer de la cama...

-Maldita bruja, que demonios te sucede- dije levantándome del suelo, ella solo me vio seria antes de golpearme en el estomago-

-Idiota- me dijo mientas yo le iba a responder, pero no me dejo reaccionar, por que me dio un beso, ella estaba apunto de irse, pero esto no se quedaría así-

-Gravity- dije entre dientes mientas su silla se volvía pesada para ella, así que solo me pare frente a ella y tomándola de la cintura la levante y la bese hasta necesitar aire, dejándola en su silla y caminando como si nada con mi Keyblade en mano, que importa si me ven, soy el puto Vanitas, mi sombra crea Sin corazones con solo caminar-

Ese fue mi Strike dos, solo que en ese momento no lo sabia...

Pov Rina.

-El plan va de maravilla- dije mientas sonreía aun recordando el beso- solo falta una falla mas en tu odiosa forma de ser Idiota- dije mientras reía-

Pov Vanitas.

-Me gusta ver las nubes, me recuerdan a Wright- dije sonriendo- y aunque odio admitirlo, también a Ventus- dije para mi mientras sonreía-

Pasaron unas horas y decidí volver a la cama, mañana seria otro día... a la mañana siguiente, me despertó con un martillo..

-Que te pasa mujer?- le grite con mucho dolor- estas mas rara de lo normal hoy- dije al ver que sonreía mientras veía el suelo-

Sin responderme nada se levanto de su silla y de una forma que nunca vi en ella se dejo caer sobre mi causándome un enorme dolor lumbar...

-Seras idiota bruja- le dije antes de que la acción de ayer se volviera a repetir, que diablos pasa aquí?, se supone que soy un ser oscuro, echo para la destrucción, no para los caprichos de una bruja, entonces por que el gran Vanitas no se puede defender?-

Debía detener esto, pero de alguna forma ambos habíamos empezado a quitarnos la ropa, a que hora le rompi la camisa a Rina?

-Vanitas- dijo Wright divertido- perdona, no quería interrumpir- dijo el bastardo sonrojado-

-Bastardo, no es lo que piensas- dije desesperado, pero no me escucho o me ignoro-

-Eres mio- dijo Rina en mi oído antes de que yo me pusiera nervioso al escuchar eso, sonaba tan porno, y es que el tiro era precisamente esa la dirección que tomaba-

Ella solo se limito a continuar con su trabajo de besarme, ahí perdí la cordura...

Comienza algo porno, asi que leer bajo propio riesgo...

Rinna era muy buena en esto, tanto que me había excitado, pensé que eso era imposible, digo, soy oscuridad pura...

-Dime... Quieres que me detenga?- me pregunto mientas ponía su mano en mi pantalón-

-N-no- fuer lo único que alcance a responder antes de que ella tomara el control otra vez-

Ella bajo hasta esa parte que normalmente llamamos hombría, y se la llevo a la boca, sentí una especie de electro shock que recorría mi espalda, es asi como se siente, es tan bueno... no pude evitar poner mis manos en su cabeza haciendo que entrara un poco mas profundo, haciendo que me viniera...

-Valla, eres malo, te viniste muy rápido- dijo ella, que clase de chica es esta?, es peor que yo, y eso es enfermiza mente excitante para mi-

-Esto esta mal- trate un ultimo esfuerzo para detenerla, pero, al final, ella haría lo que quisiera-

-Pero aun así te gusta- dijo mientras yo no podía negarlo, sonroja dome-

Ella con una sonrisa se llevo mi miembro a su parte intima, sangrando al hacerlo, me dio su virginidad?...

-Idiota- dije algo sonrojado antes de tomar el control y empezar a penetrarla suavemente, tratando de no las timarla-

-No pensé que podías ser... suave en algo- dijo remarcando el algo-

-solo cállate y dime si te llego a lastimar- dije sin verla a los ojos-

Continué con eso, aumentando de poco en poco, la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas, ella solo sonreía sonrojada y de vez en cuando gemía, hasta que ambos quedamos exhaustos...

Termino del Hentai

-Yo también te amo- dijo ella mientras yo sonreía-

-Bruja Hentai, eso se dice antes de hacer estas obscenidades- le dije mientas suspiraba resignado a su forma de ser-

-Pero le perteneces a esta bruja- dijo ella mientras yo suspiraba-

-No puedo negarlo, pero eso no me obliga a aceptarlo en publico- dije riendo-

-Idiota- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír-

Tercer Strike y estoy fuera, así fue como termine con una novia loca y un amigo derribado por mi keyblade, el pobre Wright no lo vio venir...

Fin por el momento

 **Bueno, aclarando unos puntos...**

 **1.- La contra parte de este par no se prestan para ese tipo de guarradas, pero estos si...**

 **2.- No quise poner mas porno por que estaba en un café Internet y me sentía raro escribiéndolo**

 **3.- Adoro a este par...**

 **Que les pareció?, quieren mas de este par, un poco mas de Hentai?, o solo como comenzó?, una gran pareja poco común, viva las parejas bizarras...**

 **Sin mas se despide su amigo el jefe...**


End file.
